Pemalu yang tak terhentikan
by ligrass
Summary: Hinata Hyuga yang pemalu dan lemah lembut memiliki rasa pada Ace tim basket Touou, Aomine Daiki
1. chapter 1

**Pemalu yang tak terhentikan**

.

by ligrass

.

.

.

Kuroko no Basket Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Naruto Masashi Kishimoto

cast : Aomine Daiki , Hinata Hyuga. dll.

 **warning : typos,Crossover,** **alur pasaran**.

.

.

.

.

a/n : maaf, maaf banget malah bikin ff baru huhuhu. padahal ff yang lain belum selesai. tapi untuk yang TD sama FM itu udah saya tulis setengahnya. cuman rasanya kurang manteb gitu loh. saya juga lagi...males. nah. maaf banget. bener-bener kehabisan ide soalnya tugas produktif numpuk. yak. ff ini untuk hiburan saja lah.

ada yang kepirikan pair Aomine x Hinata ? hihihi..

.

.

.

.

jangan malu Review yak

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aomine Daiki dimata Hinata Hyuga itu sangat menakutkan. Awalnya,tapi.

.

Tinggi badannya mengintimidasi. 193 cm. Cobalah bayangkan berdiri disampingnya. Perempuan mungil semacam Hinata pasti langsung menyingkir.

.

Padahal,193 cm itu tinggi yang wajar bagi atlet basket.Ya, Aomine memang atlet.

.

Tapi tetap saja menjulang. Hinata tau beberapa member Boyband asal Korea Selatan. Sebutlah namanya X memiliki tinggi 184 cm. Pernah iseng, Hinata coba-coba mengukur setinggi apakah 184 cm itu. Lalu dibandingkan dengan tinggi badannya yang hanya 161 cm. Sempat sedikit terbanting, tapi rasa-rasanya masih pas dipelukan.

.

Sementara Aomine teman satu sekolahannya punya tinggi badan 193 cm. Tinggi yang sama dengan lemari mewah Hinata.

.

Ketika berpapasan dikoridor, Hinata menyadari tingginya hanya sebatas rusuknya saja. Kalau siku Aomine terangkat, sudah pasti kepala Hinata benjol.

.

Langkah tegap Aomine layaknya pemburu dihutan, meski gayanya malas-malasan. Satu langkah bagi Aomine sama dengan dua langkah bagi Hinata. Kalau Aomine berlari dilapangan, betis besar tergurat otot mengencang yang mengagumkan. Sangat cepat. Begitu ujung kaki kanan menapak tanah, beramaan dengannya kaki kiri melangkah kedepan dengan jarak lebar. Memantul cepat seolah menolak menempel dibumi.gerakan tangannya saat mengayun pun keren.

.

Pada ujian olahraga pekan lalu, Hinata menerapkan bagaimana cara Aomine berlari. Cukup efektif untuknya, tapi sangat menguras tenaga. Detak jantungnya sampai terdengar keluar tubuh.

.

Setiap hari kamis, Touou pulang lebih sore. Makan siang tak akan disia-siakan. Kantin penuh sesak. Hinata tak sengaja meraih nampan yang sama dengan yang Aomine pilih. Hinata yang merasa mengambil lebih dahulu hanya diam dan tersenyum. Aomine sadar, buru-buru memasukkan ponsel ke dalam saku dan mempersilahkan Hinata.tertegun.melihat telapak tangan besar Aomine yang menyodorkan nampan padanya. Mungkin saat itu lah pertama kalinya Hinata menjadi tertarik pada Aomine.

.

Meski malu-malu, Hinata coba Add akun sosmed Aomine. Beberapa menit kemudian langsung di konfirmasi. Kaki mungil Hinata jadi jelly seketika. Pipi bakpau dihiasi rona merah norak.

.

Kecanduan untuk melihat sosok gagah bak polisi itu. Kalau Aomine melewati kelasnya hendak menuju kekantin. Ditatapnya dari awal muncul sampai menghilang secara diam-diam. Buku tulis kimia terangkat menutupi segaris senyum yang muncul. Temannya, Ten-Ten panik melihat Hinata tiba-tiba memerah. Selalu dengan kalem dijawab kalau ia tak apa-apa.

.

Teman-teman membentuk gerombolan dibangku paling belakang saat pelajaran kosong. Dari tempat duduknya,Hinata bisa mendengar mereka membicarakan tentang klub basket. Hinata berhenti mengisi soal-soal dari buku tebal. Memasang telinga dan berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan poni. Awalnya mereka hanya bicara soal kemenangan mutlak tim basket Touou. Membuat malu lawan dengan selisih angka sampai 132 point. Gila dan tak berbelas kasih.

.

Anak lelaki menyebut-sebut nama kapten Imayosi dengan pikiran tak terduganya penuh kagum. Lalu membicarakan Aomine Daiki sang Ace tak terhentikan lebih heboh lagi, teman-teman wanita bersorak-sorai ,mengelu-elukan nama pemain inti tim basket Touou.

.

Kedua telinga Hinata memerah saat Ino,temannya, menceritakan bagian terbaik dari Aomine saat melakukan Dunk. Semua bersorak kembali. Hinata pun bersorak dalam hati. Sang Ace memang hebat.

.

"Benarkan Hinata?".

.

Eh-. Hinata menjatuhkan pulpennya. Tergagap. Kepala terangkat lalu menolah kebelakang. Ino dan Sakura mengukir senyum jahil.

.

" maaf?". Hanya mampu melirih.

.

"Aomine Daiki itu sangat hebatkan?". Tanya Ino sekali lagi. Sakura menyikutnya. "Bukan hanya Aomine saja,Ino, tim inti semua hebat".

.

Hinata tersenyum. " iya. Mereka semua hebat". Tak mampu bicara lebih banyak lagi, takut keceplosan. Sepertinya Ino sudah menyadari sesuatu.

.

"Hm! Tentu. Bagaimana kalau kita memberi mereka hadiah kemenangan? Jangan mahal-mahal, buatkan makanan bergizi saja. Mereka pasti suka".

.

"Hah? Hadiah?".

.

Sakura berjalan mendekati Hinata. "Aku akan menentukan menunya. Lalu kita bagi, kau mau ikut kan?".

.

"Ayolah..Hinata~". Pinta Ino.

.

Hinata menghela nafas. Tersenyum lembut. "baiklah".

.

"Pulang sekolah kita belanja sama-sama. Kita masak besok diruang praktek memasak. Akan aku mintakan izin kok! Pasti boleh!".

.

"Besok tim inti dapat jatah latihan lebih banyak. Karena kita hanya membuat makanan untuk mereka berlima, berikan kalau yang lain sudah pulang".

.

Hinata berbalik. Mengangkat buku catatan sastra Jepang didepan mukanya yang semerah tomat. Memasak untuk tim basket, yang benar saja. Mereka bukannya lebih memilih makan Junk Food dengan porsi besar ya.

.

Hinata menghabiskan sisa waktu sampai pulang sekolah dengan bosan. Jam kosong dari istirahat pertama sampai bel pulang baru pertama kali terjadi setelah enam bulan lebih sekolah di Touou. Wajah teman berseri-seri. Wajah Hinata muram. Tak melihat Aomine melintas jadi galau.

.

Sebelum keluar kelas, Hinata merapihkan rambutnya didepan kaca kelas, fasilitas yang tersedia karena bantuan wali kelas.

.

Sakura mencolek pipi kenyal Hinata dengan bedak cair. "Sakura!".

.

"hehe...Hinata mau coba bedak ini, warna nya bagus, cerah, cocok dengan semua jenis kulit. Aku bantu oles yaa".

.

Hinata melangkah mundur. "Ti-tidak perlu Sakura, maaf,tapi aku tak pernah pakai yang seperti itu". Tolaknya.

.

"Nah..kali ini mulailah coba berdandan Hinata, kau memang sudah sangat cantik sih tanpa riasan, tapi kan kita sudah sekolah menengah atas".

.

"Tidak tebal kok, cuma menutupi wajah kusam.lihat aku dan Ten-Ten juga pakai". Kata Ino. Dibangkunya, Ten-Ten melambaikan tangan.

.

Sakura berdiri didepan Hinata. Mulai mengoleskan bedaknya setelah Hinata mengangguk kecil. Tak apalah sesekali berdandan, dia kan gadis. Tapi kalau ketahuan guru atau kakak kelas bagaimana? Bisa habislah dilabrak.

.

"selesai. Hinata, apa kau mau pakai lip--".

.

"Wah wah...lagi dandan ya?".

.

Baik Hinata maupun Sakura yang paling dekat dekat dengan pintu terlonjak kaget. Menengok siapa pemilik suara yang mengintrupsi. Sakura buru-buru menyembunyikan bedaknya. Habislah sudah. Ini kakak kelas. Laki-laki pula, dengan seragam olah raga dan tinggi badan mejulang.

.

Kapten tim basket Touou menyapa dengan senyum khas. Dibelakang ,anggota tim inti ikut mengintip. Ada Aomine juga. Hinata hampir ambruk. Tak tau harus apa dan bagaimana.

.

"He-hei..tenang saja, kami hanya kebetulan lewat kok! Kau sih Imayoshi!". Wakamatsu panik melihat wajah merah Hinata.

.

Mereka terkekeh,termasuk Aomine. Yang berbadan mungil sibuk minta maaf tidak jelas. Yang satunya hanya ikut-ikutan saja.

.

" ayo". Ajak Imayoshi. "Jarang-jarang Aomine mau ikut latihan dari awal". Masih dengan senyuman melirik para gadis kelas satu sekali lagi. Gerombolan pergi melewati kelas. Aomine yang berjalan paling akhir melihat Hinata terang-terangan, bahkan sampai mengikuti kepala Hinata yang menunduk.

.

"Oi, jangan lupa ber nafas". Katanya.

.

Kacau balau sudah. Hinata merah total.

.

Setelah ditinggal pergi. Hinata sempoyongan dan jatuh terduduk dilantai.

.

" Hinata!!".

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sampai dirumah, Hinata meletakkan belanjaan. Ibunya bertanya untuk apa bahan-bahan itu, Hinata menjawab sambil tersipu malu. Oh. Ibunya berlalu begitu saja.

.

Setelah mandi dan makan malam. Hinata kembali kekamar. Dimeja belajar, menu masakan yang diserahkan padanya dibaca lagi. Dengan perhitungan yang tepat, Hinata memperkirakan bumbu dan urutan waktu memasak besok. Dipagi hari, Hinata akan memotong-motong sayuran, meletakkannya dikotak khusus.

.

"Kentang tumbuk..hm..ada alatnya disekolah. Kentang akan dihakuskan lebih dahulu, lalu haluskan bumbunya, jangan terlalu asin, tapi harus gurih dan agak manis. Sedikit saja. Ah..lebih baik ini dimasak belakangan". Gumamnya sambil mencatat.

.

"selanjutnya dada ayam. Ayam goreng lebih diminati dan membangkitkan selera makan, jadi..ku goreng saja! Dengan minyak nabati". Momoi Satsuki, selaku Manager tim basket Touou mengangguk semangat mendengar ada yang ingin memberi bantuan pada tim basket.

.

Mereka mengatur pengeluaran dan pertimbangan bahan bersama-sama saat berpapasan digerbang. Tapi Momoi bilang dia akan diam saja, supaya tim inti dapat kejutan. Memalukan bagi Hinata.

.

Mengelus dagu dengan telunjuk dan jempol. Sayuran. Bagaimana cara dia mengolah sayuran?. Kapten Imayosi dan Sakurai-situkang minta maaf- sudah terlihat suka sayur. Sepertinya sih,jika dilihat dari wajah mereka. Tapi diam-diam kan Hinata memikirkan Aomine. Katanya sang Ace lumayan sering makan Junk Food. Kalau disodori masakan sayuran yang biasa saja, Hinata tak jamin bisa membuat Aomine tersentuh.

.

Hinata suka makan sayur. Tapi jujur ia akui, rasanya tak seenak daging. Terkesan hambar. Beberapa sayuran memiliki rasa manis alami justru kadang bikin jijik. Akan suka sayuran jika terbiasa. Jika tak terbiasa, Hinata harus melapangkan dada sayurannya dibuang Aomine atau malah diberikan pada temannya.

.

Hinata mulai menulis. Rencana yang ia tak yakin akan berhasil.

.

Ia akan menggunakan brokoli, dipotong kecil, direbus dengan kaldu ayam. Setelah itu ia tumis dengan telur puyuh dan bumbu lain. Aha. Senyum merekah sungguh manis. Hinata menjentik-jentikkan jari.

.

Malam ini ia tidur dengan bahagia yang berbeda. Berbeda karena bahagia memikirkan Aomine. Hinata memerah lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Didepan pintu lapangan indoor, Hinata dan Ten-Ten mengintip. Jemari lentik menepuk pundak Hinata.

.

"Kenapa kau gelisah? Apa karena yang kemarin? Lupakan saja...mereka cuma iseng, tidak akan lapor guru kok. Mereka kan laki-laki, malah senang melihat perempuan berdandan. Hihi".

.

Hinata tersenyum canggung. Kembali mengintip. Tak ada Aomine disana. Yah, lebih baik.

.

Anak-anak basket yang lainnya sudah pulang lebih dulu. Didalam hanya ada empat pemain inti, masih berlatih. Dan sepertinya belum makan. Cocok sekali kalau mereka datang dengan makanan sambil bilang 'kejutan'. Tapi tak mungkin, itu norak.

.

Pikir Hinata. Apa aku norak jika memberi makanan? Tapi ini kan hanya ucapan terimakasih. Bukan modus ingin memasak untuk Aomine-kun.

.

"Ups, maaf mengganggu kegiatan mengintipmu ,Hinata. Tapi kita harus memberikannya sekarang". Kata Sakura. Hinata menyingkir dari depan pintu. Menyerahkan bungkusan makanan pada Sakura.

.

" loh?".

.

"Ano..Sakura. A-aku sangat berterimakasih pada mereka. Aku juga membuat makanan ini dengan tulus. Tapi, sepertinya sampai disini saja aku melangkah".

.

Sakura, Ten-Ten dan Ino mengernyit heran. Campur risih sedikit karena Hinata jadi mulai seperti drama. Ino mendekati pintu,mengintip. Tertangkap oleh matanya hanya ada empat orang didalam. Lalu matanya membola.

.

"Oh! Jangan-jangan kau kecewa karena Aomine tidak ada!?". Ceplos Ino. Yakin, sampai dalam terdengar. Terlambat bagi Hinata menutup mulut si teman ember ini.

.

"Aduh. Ino, jangan teriak begitu. Sungguh aku tidak bermaksud demikian".

.

"Hinata!Hinata! Kau sakit? Apa karena terlalu bangun pagi untuk menyiapkan makanan? Mukamu sampai merah". Ten-Ten mengguncang bahu Hinata. Hinata malah ambruk kelantai sambil menutupi wajahnya.

.

"Hinata!". Pekik tiga orang lain.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sore itu, berjalan lancar. Mereka berempat memberikan makanan. Tim basket pun berterimakasih. Imayoshi mengundang mereka untuk melihat pertandingan selanjutnya. Tentu saja mereka akan datang dan mendukung. Masing-masing memegang tiket pertandingan basket dengan mata berbinar.

.

Pulang dengan wajah cerah. Berseri-seri. Hinata? Tidak terlalu.

.

Senyum kaku menghancurkan raut bahagia Hinata. Aomine tidak latihan. Tak berani ia tanya apa alasannya. Mungkin membolos karena merasa sudah terlalu kuat.

.

Saat Imayosi basa-basi bilang Aomine yang tidak masuk latihan.Hinata tersenyum kecut tanpa disadari siapapun. Hanya sanggup menghela nafas. Mungkin lain kali.

.

Hinata menatap layar ponsel sambil berbaring dikasur.

.

Satu nama teman terlintas mengundang perhatian. Wakamatsu update status. 4 foto mereka sedang makan makanan yang dibuat Hinata dan kawan-kawan disertai caption dan tidak lupa menandai orang yang ada didalam foto. Lantaran tak mengenal nama satu-satu,Wakamatsu hanya menulis 'empat gadis manis dari kelas X-1'. Like mencapai 200. Komen mencapai 50. Mayoritas menanyakan identitas empat gadis.

.

Wakamatsu bilang, tumis brokoli dan telur puyuhnya enak. Berlebihan sedikit, ia bilang ini rasa terbaik sayuran yang ia coba. Hinata tersenyum. Dalam hati mengucap kata terimakasih.

.

Hinata sengaja tak menekan tombol like agar Wakamatsu tak menyadari jika mereka berteman. Komentar dari statusnya terus bertambah. Ada nama Aomine di komentar terakhir. Baru dikirim. Hinata melotot.

.

Aomine bilang terimakasih pada Wakamatsu dengan bahasa santai. Aomine mengirim komentar lagi. Bilang kalau makanannya enak juga sambil disertai foto makanan yang dibuat Hinata dan kawan-kawan.

.

'Kau lebay, tapi aku setuju. Andai Ibuku memasak sayuran seenak tumis brokoli ini. Haha. Omong-omong, ceweknya seksi tidak bro?' - komentar ketiga Aomine.

.

Hinata ambruk dikasurnya. Malam itu dia belum belajar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Perbedaan tingggi badan antara Aomine dan Hinata adalah salah satu penyebab jarangnya kedua mata saling bertatapan.

.

Manik lavender milik Hinata memang pernah bertubrukan dengan manik navy milik Aomine. Tapi itu dari jarak beberapa meter. Hinata sampai belum pernah mengamati warna mata Aomine disebabkan dia sudah menunduk malu duluan.

.

Didalam otaknya secara otomatis terekam bagaimana mata Aomine itu. Tanpa perlu mengingat-ingat. Mata Aomine buas pada sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan basket,tajam, sorot malas setiap berjalan disekolah. Sorot mata yang membuat Hinata bergetar. Pertamakali melihat Aomine, Hinata kira lelaki itu orang jahat.

.

Tapi ,tak sengaja terdengar olehnya saat Aomine bicara dengan yang lain. Orang yang suka basket pastilah orang baik.

.

Kenapa Aomine bilang begitu?Hinata bertanya-tanya. Didaerahnya ada preman yang suka main basket. Memaksa orang lain ikut main. Kalau tak mau, tonjok. Kalau dia kalah, tonjok lawannya. Mau enaknya saja.

.

Hari ini adalah hari yang dinantikan. Pertandingan basket antara Touou melawan Niji. Nama yang norak,pikir Hinata. Tapi pemain lawan juga terlihat hebat. Latihan sebelum pertandingan berjalan dengan tempo yang teratur. Pola latihan yang rapih

.

Sementara Touou terlihat lebih menakutkan. Tim inti berlatih Shoot 3 point, sementara pemain cadangan melakukan latihan Dribble yang terlihat kuat. Aomine belum tampak hidungnya.

.

"Keren! Baru kali ini aku melihat pertandingan basket. Didalam gedung dan masuk pakai tiket pula. Ah, sama sekali tak tau lah mereka melakukan apa nanti".

.

"Apa tetap bisa menang ya.. Meski tanpa Ace andalan? Aomine sepertinya tidak ikut". Kata Ino.

.

"Hush, tim basket kita itu kuat semua bukan Aomine saja. Lagipula Aomine ikut bertanding kok, kata Momoi begitu. Mungkin agak terlambat". Kata Sakura.

.

Yah. Terlambat. Datang belakangan seperti pahlawan. Tapi dimata lawan seperti bencana.

.

Pendukung Touou bertepuk tangan riuh sambil berteriak saat tim basket mereka memasuki lapangan dari sisi kanan. Pertandingan akan segera dimulai. Seragam hitam-hitam menakutkan. Aomine menyusul sambil melakukan peregangan tangan. Wajah sombong dan berkuasa tak lepas dari wajahnya.

.

Samar, tim basket SMA Niji bergetar.

.

Kedua tim berjejer berhadapan lalu menunduk hormat. Pertandingan dimulai. Hinata mengangkat bendera kecil bertuliskan tim basket Touou dengan senyum. Tersamar oleh yel-yel yang diteriakkan teman-temannya, Hinata juga berteriak kecil. Memberi semangat pada Ace tak terhentikan.

.

Aomine dalam kuda-kuda bertahan menoleh kebangku penonton, merasa dia dipanggil oleh suara yang lemah lembut. Hinata refleks menutup mulutnya. Wajahnya memerah. Mana mungkin sampai terdengar. Ten-Ten yang disampingnya tepat saja tidak menyadari. Apa karena ikatan batin?. Hinata menggelengkan kepala dengan keras.

.

Dilapangan, Aomine terkekeh singkat ketika matanya menangkap gadis manis berkelakuan lucu. Mengukir senyum miring. Dalam hati berjanji akan memberikan kemenangan mutlak tim Touou untuk semua yang hadir, termasuk si gadis manis yang tampak malu-malu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **tbc**.

.

.

.

.

a/n : terimakasih untuk yang sudah me review ff saya. maaf pula malah ngasih ff yang chaptered gini lagi T.T huhu.

.

pemberitahuan aja, untuk akun wattpad saya itu ,konvirmasi emailnya susah. jadi belum bisa berbalas pesan. maaf.

.semoga ngga bosen nunggu kelanjutan ff ini dan ff lainnya


	2. chapter 2

Pemalu yang tak terhentikan

.

by ligrass

.

.

.

Kuroko no Basket - Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Naruto- Masashi Kishimoto

cast : Aomine Daiki , Hinata Hyuga. dll.

warning : typos,Crossover,alur pasaran.

.

.

.

.

Hinata ditarik kesana-kemari oleh Sakura. Lewat kanan ramai, lewat kiri banyak lelaki bau ketiak. Merelakan keselamatan hidung demi mencapai lapangan dengan cepat, akhirnya terpaksa lewat kiri. Dua orang teman dibelakang menyusul dengan tergesa. Sepatu dengan hak pendek berdecit saat melewati lapangan.

.

Bersamaan dengannya, murid lain dari Touou juga turun dan menghambur ke gerombolan pemain basket yang hendak menuju ruang ganti. Mengucapkan selamat atas kemenangan lalu pulang dengan wajah ceria. Empat gadis mungil tersisihkan. Kalah saing dengan laki-laki yang bergerak lebih lincah.Tadinya hendak langsung berbalik, tapi Imayoshi memanggil.

.

"Hei kalian!". Imayoshi dan kawan-kawan melambaikan tangan. Momoi memekik girang lalu memeluk satu persatu dengan ceria.

.

"Pertandingan yang bagus. Selamat ya!".

.

Seratus enam belas point untuk Touou, lima puluh dua point untuk Niji. Ditambah Dunk keren dimenit-menit terakhir yang dilakukan Aomine. Penonton berdiri kompak bersamaan dengan bunyi peluit kemenangan. Tim lawan pun pulang dengan gontai.

.

"ya,terimakasih sudah datang dan mendukung kami. Hm, akan kesulitan bagi para gadis untuk pulang malam. Mau kami antar?".

.

Saling melirik sebentar,lalu menggelengkan kepala bersamaan. "Tidak perlu, kita berempat searah". Kata Sakura.

.

Ino menarik lengan Hinata. Menyuruhnya maju sedikit."Tapi rumahnya paling jauh diantara kami. Kalau ketahuan pulang malam sendirian, Hinata bisa ditangisi sama ibunya. Lalu tidak dibolehkan main lagi .Huhu". Rusuk Ino disikut oleh Hinata. Bikin malu saja.

.

"Aw".

.

"Oh. Begitu ? Kasihan sekali". Imayosi menggaruk-garuk belakang kepala. "Hm. Ah! Aomine bukannya tadi bawa motor ya?".

.

Hancur sudah. Kode. Siapa suruh mulut si teman ember ini jadi makin ember. Si kapten ganteng menyahut dengan kode lebih keras pula. Hinata melotot duluan pada Ino yang terkekeh.

.

" hum! Aomine bawa motor. Tadinya dia pergi denganku. Tapi sekarang aku mau menemui Tetsu-kun dulu! Hinata-chan bisa pulang dengan Aomine!". Kata Momoi diseling tepuk tangan. Teman-teman Hinata juga tertawa bahagia.

.

"Tidak!sungguh tidak perlu, maaf, aku bisa pulang sendiri". Kepala Hinata berputar-putar. Wajahnya sudah memerah. Diantar pulang Aomine. Diantar pulang Aomine? Dia ingin tapi belum siap. Begaimana kalau ada apa-apa? Katanya Aomine kan mesum. Tapi dia suka Aomine. Tapi dia tidak mau diapa-apakan. Hinata yakin Aomine tidak akan macam-macam. Tapi, dia belum siap diantar Aomine.

.

Satu jok dengan Aomine? Tubuh mungilnya sembunyi dibalik punggung tegap Aomine? Kedengarannya bagus. Tapi jantung Hinata tidak akan kuat.

.

Mengabaikan Hinata. Momoi mengguncang bahu Aomine yang sedang minum. " ya kan Dai-chan? Kau mau mengantar Hinata-chan pulan kan.Kasihan rumahnya jauh. Dia sudah baik-baik datang kemari lho". Momoi menunjuk Hinata yang berusaha menolak.

.

Hinata refleks membeku saat Aomine melihatnya. Alis kanan Aomine terangkat sebentar. "Aku tak keberatan selama jok ku kosong. Kemanapun rumahnya akan kuantar". Kata Aomine sambil menutup botol

.

Hinata menjerit dalam hati. Tak karuan lagi wajahnya. Langsung disembunyikan dibahu Ino. Sementara itu, teman-temannya tersenyum puas.

.

.

.

.

Hinata ingat pengalaman pertamanya melakukan Bungee jumping. Saat itu dia kelas dua smp. Melihat menara untuk lompat berdiri menjulang belasan meter didepannya, perut Hinata terasa teraduk-aduk. Rasa yakin tak akan bisa lompat muncul. Tapi dia tak boleh mundur. Pinggang dan pangkal paha dililit tali, dan tak lupa memakai helm. Diujung tempat lompatan, kedua tangan Hinata terlipat didepan dada. Siap lompat dengan dada berdebar.

.

Sempat mengira akan trauma ketinggian. Tapi ternyata menyenangkan.

.

Memegang ujung jaket Aomine sebelah duabelas dengan Bungee jumping. Menakutkan tapi akhirnya menyenangkan. Aomine benar-benar besar dari jarak sedekat ini. Lihatlah pundaknya yang kokoh, mutlak melindungi Hinata dari dinginnya angin malam.

.

Tiga orang teman kompak mendorong Hinata pada Aomine. Bahkan membantunya naik motor besar Aomine. Akhirnya,Hinata tak bisa melarikan diri lagi. Toh, dia sendiri tidak yakin berani pulang sendiri karena jalanan menuju rumahnya banyak tempat nongkrong laki-laki nakal.bisa habis dia malam ini.

.

"Lewat sini kan?".

.

Suara Aomine membuyarkan lamunan Hinata. " i-iya. Lurus saja lalu dipersimpangan belok kanan".

.

Ah suaranya Aomine. Terdengar seperti orang baru bangun tidur. Berat dan agak serak sedikit. Kalau tidak pegangan, Hinata mungkin sudah terjungkal. Suara seksi tidak baik untuk kesehatan jantung. Aomine menggeliat merasa Hinata tidak bisa diam dibalik punggungnya. Kepala si gadis seperti yang diusap-usapkan kepunggungnya, tapi kemudian ditarik dengan cepat.

.

"O-oii.. Kau kenapa? Tidak mengantuk kan? Bahaya loh kalau sampai jatuh". Tangan kiri Aomine menepuk lutut Hinata sebentar. Hangat sudah seluruh wajah Hinata saat Aomine terdengar mengkhawatirkannya.

.

" tidak, maaf".

.

"Ohh..". Lalu diam lagi.

.

Sampai didepan pagar rumah Hinata yang mewah. Aomine iseng ingin membantu Hinata turun dari motor. Hinata memerah lagi. Biar pendek begini, kalau cuma turun dari motor sih mudah saja. Tangan Aomine yang terulur dari depan didorong pelan oleh Hinata.

.

"Bisa kok".

.

" hehe. Oh ya? Aku kira tidak bisa. Soalnya kamu mungil sih". Aomine berbekal pengalaman melihat senpai nya menggombal.

.

Aomine masih diatas motor saat Hinata sudah turun. Sama-sama bingung mau bilang apa. Baru kali ini Aomine mengantar perempuan selain Momoi. Apa enaknya langsung ditinggal saja ya? Tinggal ucapkan 'dadah' lalu ngebut pulang. Atau sekalian minta makan dirumah Hinata, perut sudah keroncongan dari tadi.

.

"Hei".panggil Aomine. Makan dirumah Hinata bukan ide buruk,kecuali kalau Hinata punya bapak yang galak. Tapi,tidak ada salahnya mencoba. Masakkan anaknya saja sudah enak begitu ,apalagi masakan ibunya. Hitung-hitung pendekatan juga.

.

" Aomine-kun ,terimakasih sudah mengantar pulang.hati-hati dijalan". Hinata membungkuk sopan.

.

"Loh?". Ternyata tidak sesuai dengan yang dibayangkan Aomine.

.

"Eh? A-ada apa?". Hinata yang lugu mana paham harus berbuat apa saat ada teman lelaki kerumahnya. Apa dia harus mempersilahkan Aomine masuk dan makan malam sama seperti ia mempersilahkan Sakura?. Tapi kalau sudah semalam ini,biasanya Sakura akan minta menginap dikamar Hinata sekalian, lalu pulang besok pagi. Apa dia harus memperlakukan Aomine seperti itu juga?

.

Tubuh Hinata kontan bergetar hebat,padahal belum apa-apa. Membayangkan Aomine makan malam dirumahnya, makan masakan ibunya dan sutu meja makan dengannya. Tak sangguplah Hinata sampai membayangkan Aomine menginap dikamarnya.

.

"Kamu tidak menawariku makan malam dulu nih? Aku lapar sekali lho". Kata Aomine tidak tau malu.

.

"Hah?".

.

"Ah! Tidak kok, cuma bercanda". Mendadak ciut niat ingin makan dirumah Hinata. Ada sosok laki-laki dewasa berambut panjang keluar dari dalam rumah. Aomine langsung menyangka orang itu ayahnya Hinata. "Ayahmu..?".

.

Hinata menoleh. Sang ayah membuka pagar rumah, belum sepatah kata keluar dari bibir, Hiashi -ayah Hinata- malah lebih dulu menatap Aomine penuh selidik. Motor besarnya yang menakutkan, postur dan wajah bak preman. Ya tuhan, anak gadisnya ini pergi dengan siapa. Refleks bahu Hinata ditarik mundur,menjauh dari Aomine.

.

Aomine jadi bisu.

.

Tatapan sengit dilontarkan."siapa kamu? Kenapa bisa bersama anak saya?".

.

Dilanda rasa takut. Tapi Aomine tetaplah jantan. Dia jawab dengan tegas. "Saya murid Touou, kelas satu juga,om. Salah satu pemain basket disekolah. Saya hanya mengantar...em..Hi-Hinata?". Berusaha mengingat-ingat nama Hinata.'omong-omong aku belum tau marga cewek ini, tapi malah tau nama kecilnya?ah sudahlah' batin Aomine.

.

Tatapan Hiashi masih penuh selidik. Dibalik punggungnya Hinata tak kuasa membela,pasalnya dia juga takut dengan sang ayah. "Ayah, namanya Aomine Daiki, atlet tim basket Touou. Temanku". Bisik Hinata pelan.

.

Hoo. Atlet?. Pantas kakinya besar gitu . berdeham sekali. "Memang saya peduli? kamu ini atlet basket lah, atlet bola bekel lah. Punya kuasa apa kamu mengantar pulang Hinata tanpa izin saya? Siapa yang tau apa saja yang sudah kamu lakukan padanya".

.

"Sungguh om, saya hanya mengantar. Belum saya apa-apakan". Aomine menghela nafas. Nah ini, tipikal orang tua kolot. Benar kata orang, cewek cantik pasti punya bapak yang galak.

.

"Eh?". Hinata melotot panik. Hiashi sudah gulung lengan baju. Aomine yang kaget langsung sadar.

.

" tidak saya apa-apakan om maksudnya!".

.

"Ayah. Kalau Aomine-san tidak mengantar, aku tidak mungkin pulang dengan selamat". Hinata menurunkan tangan Hiashi yang berkacak pinggang. "Maaf Aomine-kun". Katanya pelan.

.

Aomine tersenyum maklum. Yah, anak gadis memang harus dilindungi. Aomine turun dari motor, gagah dan berani langkahnya menghadap Hiashi. Ditampar? Dihajar? Ditendang? Okelah dia siap. Beberapa detik saling tatap,Hiashi cuma mendesah.

.

" Hinata. Ayah jelas tidak bisa membiarkan ini. Bawa anak itu masuk dan bicara didalam". Kata Hiashi. Berbalik memunggungi Hinata dan Aomine sambil menggaruk pangkal hidung yang tidak gatal.

.

"Ayah?!".

.

Aomine melongo. Ganti menatap Hinata yang memerah.

.

Malam itu Aomine kekenyangkan. Tempura buatan ibu Hinata memang istimewa. Meski sempat dimarahi Hiashi. Tapi akhirnya malah jadi teman ngobrol seputar olahraga. Ternyata sosok jantan Aomine bisa membuat Hiashi melunak.Hinata? Ah.. Hinata langsung sembunyi dikamar usai makan malam bersama Aomine. Ambruk dikasur dan mimpi indah.

.

.

.

.

Dua hari sejak Aomine makan malam dirumahnya. Hinata masih belum bisa melupakan setiap momennya. Saat Aomine melepas sepatunya, memberi salam pada Ibunya , makan dihadapannya, lalu saat kerah jaketnya ditarik Hiashi keruang tamu. Beberapa kali Hinata melempar senyum malu-malu pada Aomine, niatnya ingin membuat Aomine untuk tidak terlalu tegang dirumahnya. Tapi Aomine sudah lebih santai dengan sendirinya.

.

Syukur kejadian tak diinginkan tidak terjadi. Seperti ayahnya dan Aomine adu jotos. Hinata lega dengar cerita dari ibunya kalau Aomine ternyata cuma diajak minum teh sambil mengobrol.

.

"Touou masuk koran lagi berkat tim basket. Foto Aomine terpampang jelas lho disini!". Ten-ten meletakkan koran pagi ditengah gerombolan temannya. Hinata cuma ikut melirik.

.

"Keren".

.

"Keren . tapi biasanya makin terkenal,makin sombong. Aomine itu sudah sombong sejak pertama masuk Touou kan? Para senior tidak bisa perotes, karena tim bakal untuk kalau ada Aomine".

.

"ah. Tim basket Touou juga kuat tanpa Aomine. Kamu tau sendiri Aomine bisanya datang kalau sudah babak kedua".

.

"Tapi, akhir-akhir ini Aomine sering ikut tanding dari awal. Kenapa yah? Kudengar jadi rajin latihan lagi. Apa Aomine punya feeling akan ada lawan yang lebih kuat dari dia?".

.

"mustahil. Ingat mottonya? 'Yang bisa mengalahkanku hanya aku seorang' ". Hinata menahan tawa saat salah satu temannya menirukan suara berat Aomine.

.

"Pfft... Ah. Mungkin dia berubah untuk cewek yang dia suka".

.

Teman-teman terdiam ,termasuk Hinata.

.

"Ha? Memang Aomine tipikal cowok seperti itu ya? Menurutku dia orang yang cuek. Momoi Satsuki, yang secantik itu saja dia abaikan".

.

"Momoi Satsuki itu temannya dari kecil". Kata Ino. "Jadi ya..biasa saja kalau melihatnya".

.

"Aomine suka cewek yang boing-boingnya besar. Itu fakta. Dia suka Horikita Mai kan? Mungkin Aomine akan lebih serius mengejar Horikita Mai. Pfft".

.

" hush. Kalau ngomong dijaga. Dasar mesum!". Ino melempari mereka dengan tisu basah.

.

"Bukan kami yang mesum! Aomine tuh. Apa ada gadis ber-boing boing besar yang akhir-akhir ini mendekati Aomine? Hei..kalau tidak salah kalian berempat pernah membuatkan masakan untuk tim inti kan? Apa kalian tau gadis itu?". Ino,Ten-Ten ,Sakura dan Hinata ditunjuk. Seketika jadi pusat perhatian. Ah, tau dari mana sih temannya ini?.

.

"ha?? Kamu serius menganggap Aomine jadi rajin karena ada gadis yang dia sukai??Ahahaha-".Tawa Ino seketika berhenti. Bergantian menatap Sakura dan Ten-Ten yang tutup mulut. Dan Hinata. Ekspresinya tak terbaca karena sedang menunduk dalam sambil membaca buku.

.

"Masa' sih?". Ino berbisik kecil pada dirinya sendiri. Boing-boing besar? Dekat dengan Aomine akhir-akhir ini. Jangan-jangan Aomine menyukai Hinata?

.

Gerombolan tukang rumpi pergi satu persatu menuju kantin karena sudah waktu makan siang. Ino masih membeku. Ten-Ten dan Sakura ikut duduk disampingnya. Hinata? Ah, si pemalu belum mengangkat wajahnya dari tadi.

.

"Hinata?". Panggil Sakura.

.

"Makan siang yuk". Hinata mengangguk kecil.

.

.

.

.

Sejak obrolan yang membahas Aomine jadi rajin latihan, Hinata kerap digoda teman-teman sekelasnya tiap ada berita tentang tim basket Touou. Kalau Aomine datang terlambat, mereka bercanda mengadu pada Hinata. Kalau Aomine membantai habis tim musuh, mereka bercanda pada Hinata menyuruh Aomine agar tidak terlalu kejam.

.

Hinata cuma bisa tersenyum kaku. Dengan wajah memerah tentunya. Tapi kalau menggoda terlewat batas, Hinata akan kabur dari kelas. Sakura,Ino dan Ten-Ten buru-buru mengikuti dan membawa pulang Hinata.

.

Dua minggu sudah jadi bahan godaan teman-temannya. Sekarang malah tercipta gosip baru tentang Hinata dan Aomine. Berawal dari candaan yang dianggap serius tentunya. Tim basket Touou sampai sudah mendengarnya.

.

Diatas atap Aomine terusik oleh sinar matahari. Panasnya sampai membuat punggung gatal. Momoi berdiri disamping Aomine, ingin mengajak temannya kembali kekelas. Tapi Aomine diam saja. Yang rambut pink tersenyum maklum.

.

"oh..ho.. Dai-chan ternyata bisa malu juga ya? Kamu tidak mau kembali kekelas karena malu digosipkan dengan Hinata-chan kan? Hihihi".

.

"Berisik kau Satsuki, cepat sana pergi!". Aomine memunggung Momoi. Heh. Masa bodohlah dia soal gosip. Dia hanya ingin disini kok. Apanya juga yang malu? Konyol. Malah untung digosipi pacaran sama gadis cantik.

.

"Aih~ Dai-chan, kamu pasti merona ya? Ayolah Dai-chan mengaku, kau senang dengan gosip pacaranmu kan? Kan?". Telunjuk Momoi berani mencolek-colek pundak Aomine. Makim gencar menggoda. Khayalan melambung tinggi tentang sahabatnya ini, Aomine pacaran dengan Hinata akan pergi kencan bersama Momoi dan Kuroko. Ah. Double date. Momoi harus cepat-cepat mendapatkan Kurokonya.

.

"Kalau Dai-chan pacaran sungguhan dengan Hinata-chan. Nanti bisa pergi kencan bersama aku dan Tetsu-kun!".

.

"Jangan ngaco Satsuki. Memang Tetsu mau sama kamu?".

.

Momoi melotot. " te-tentu saja mau! Hinata-chan saja mau dengan Dai-chan yang buluk begitu. Masa Tetsu-kun tidak mau dengan aku yang bening begini?".

.

Dikatai buluk, Aomine hampir mengamuk. Tapi, tidak jadi. "Siapa yang buluk?! Tunggu. Apa maksudmu Hinata mau denganku?".

.

" duh.. Dai-chan, sekarang harus lebih peka terhadap perempuan. Sekali lihat saja aku tahu kalau Hinata-chan suka denganmu. Haah..dasar laki-laki".

.

Aomine mengerjap. Suka padanya? Demi apa. Kenapa aku terlalu beruntung. Sudah tampan, seksi, jago basket, disukai sama cewek cantik berboing-boing besar lagi. Batin Aomine. Dengan seringai sok keren, Aomine berdiri tegap lalu merapihkan kerah. Momoi menatap heran.

.

"Kau...serius Satsuki?".

.

"serius! Ha! Bagaimana Dai-chan ? ".

.

" hm? Oh..okelah. Dia manis sih". Jelas oke. Hinata. Paket lengkap. Dari anak kelas satu sampai kelas tiga setuju kalau Hinata ini gadis idaman. Apalagi untuk Aomine, yang akhir-akhir ini jadi semangat latihan.

.

.

.

.

.

"Duh. ..Aomine jadi rajin latihan ya sekarang". Imayoshi melirik Aomine yang baru masuk ruangan.

.

Aomine cuek. Tas selempangnya dilempar kelantai. Lalu mulai dribble santai sambil berjalan menuju ring. Satu tembakan dilancarkan. Masuk. Tentu saja.Imayoshi dan anggota lain langsung bungkam. Susa yang ada didekat Aomine pun langsung menyingkir.

.

"Hehe..kenapa Aomine? Motivasimu main basket sekarang berubah ya?". Kacamata Imayoshi berkilat jahil.

.

"Hh..berisik kau". Telunjuk mengarah pada Sakurai, meminta bola. Si kepala jamur buru-buru menyerahkan bolanya. Dribble lagi. Lalu masukkan lagi.

.

"Kau tidak bisa mendapat apa yang kau mau kalau tak berani keluar dari zona nyaman ,Aomine. Cobalah lakukan sesuatu". Wakamatsu angkat bicara, kapan lagi ikutan membully Aomine? . "digosipi pacaran sama cewek cantik kau diam saja, nanti ku ambil lho..".

.

"Gezzz... Bicaralah sesuai tempatnya. Latihan basket, ya bicara basket".balas Aomine. Sebenarnya ini dikutip dari ucapan Imayoshi.

.

"Hei..ini juga basket. Kau tau...? Dribble. Dribble. Bukannya cewek yang digosipkan denganmu itu punya sesuatu untuk di dribble?". Wakamatsu terbahak. Dahi Aomine berkedut. Sialan betul manusia tengil ini. Untung saja sudah dijambak Imayoshi.

.

"Hm. Kalau aku latihan bukannya bagus? Ha? Kalian cukup peduli itu saja. Tidak usah bahas yang lainnya. Menjijikkan". Tapi, leh ugha. Lanjut Aomine dalam hati. Meniru teman-temannya disosmed dalam mengungkapkan ketertarikan. Boleh juga. Bukan, Aomine meralat. Harusnya leh anet alias boleh banget.

.

Kalau dibandingkan dengan Hinata Hyuga, si Horikita Mai tidak ada apa-apanya. Kemungkinan dijadikan teman kencan pun semakin besar. Apalagi Aomine sudah kenalan dengan bapak dan ibu Hinata. Tinggal lancarkan aksi pdkt.

.

"Kenapa senyum-senyum gitu?! Kamu ngelamun jorok ya soal Hyuga-san?!". Sembur Wakamatsu. "Dih! Jangan-jangan kamu suka sama Hyuga-san beneran? Apa gara-gara dadanya?". Kedua tangan Wakamatsu bergerak didepan dada sambil menggoda Aomine.

.

" Oi!!".

.

"Wakamatsu! Hentikan!". Imayoshi menjambak Wakamatsu lagi.

.

"aduh, sakit tau! Tapi, Aomine untung banget, cuma gara-gara mengantar pulang Hyuga-san, dia dapat gosip pacaran, haah. Mana Hyuga-san ini tipenya Aomine pula".

.

"cih. Dasar tukang iri!".

.

"Jadi kasihan sama Hyuga-san". Kata Susa. Yang lain terdiam menunggu kelanjutan kalimat Susa. Termasuk Aomine. Ada apa gerangan tokoh sampingan ini bicara demikian?

.

"Kalau Aomine suka Hyuga-san , pasti cuma gara-gara fisiknya saja. Padahal kalau kutangkap dari sinar matanya, Hyuga-san ini punya perasaan yang tulus pada Aomine". Kata Susa puitis. Yang lain terbengong-bengong. "Mungkin". Lanjut Susa.

.

"yah". Koor lainnya.

.

"Walah-walah, kukira kau benar-benar tau, dasar Susa! Susa susah diandalkan! Ah! Tunggu! Itu dia!". Pernah tanding lawan Seirin, Imayoshi ketularan kebiasaan Izuki.

.

Aomine si korban gosip geleng-geleng kepala. Sudah digosipi, dituduh suka Hinata cuma karena fisik, punya teman satu tim yang tidak beres pula. Niat ingin tanya-tanya cara melancarkan pdkt pun digugurkan, Aomine memilih mengandalkan naluri lelakinya untuk mendapatkan Hinata. Gengsi punya badan besar, tapi pdkt minta diajari.

.

'Yang bisa mengalahkan aku,hanya aku seorang', itu bukan cuma motto dan yel-yel saat mengisi biodata. Tidak pernah berusrusan dengan wanita, bukan berarti Aomine lemah dalam bidang itu. Ini akan jadi sama entengnya dengan main basket.

.

Aomine tertawa dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini malam minggu kelabu. Bagi anak cowok macam Aomine, keluar malam dan nongkrong bareng adalah ritual wajib dimalam minggu. Tak macam-macam, cuma kumpul dan bicara seputar olahraga dan game. Tapi sejak pulang sekolah, langit redup tak bersahabat. Malam mingguan Aomine batalkan, banting setir jadi kebo saja malam ini.

.

Tapi, malam minggu kali ini ada yang berbeda.

.

Diloker Aomine ada amplop kecil. Hal ini kontan membuat Aomine keheranan. Tak ada satupun orang yang bisa ia tanyai. Jadi dia bawa pulang. Sambil tiduran.

.

Warnanya merah muda, rapih, misterius, dan diberi aroma parfum wanita. Aomine coba terawang. Tak terpampang nominal dan gambar pahlawan, Aomine kecewa. Masam mukanya saat mengira kalau ini jangan-jangan surat tagihan bayar uang gedung dari sekolah. Mana mungkin ah. Seingat Aomine bulan ini sudah bayar.

.

Penasaran tingkat tinggi, Aomine coba buka. Pelan-pelan, takut robek.

.

"Hah?". Hanya reaksi singkat setelah baca suratnya. Raut tak percaya tergambar jelas. Diluar perkiraan, Aomine dapat surat cinta. Harus senang atau kecewa,Aomine tak mengerti. Padahal sudah harap-harap dapat cek dengan nominal besar atau apalah. Ternyata surat cinta.

.

Semua orang akan langsung bisa menebak kalau itu surat cinta hanya dari amplopnya. Lalu kenapa Aomine tidak bisa menebaknya? Karena Aomine bukan orang. Dia monster. Seperti kata komentator pertandingan basket. Aomine menepuk dahinya.

.

'Mana surat cinta ini tulisannya cuma : ai lav yu aomine lagi'. Aomine pusing. Ada-ada saja kelakuan girls jaman now. Surat cinta disimpan Aomine dalam laci, tak perlu dikorek-korek lagi info surat itu. Kalau tidak salah ada inisialnya. HH.

.

Aomine melotot. Buru-buru buka laci dan baca suratnya lagi.

.

HH. "Hinata Hyuga?". Gumamnya. "Ah masa dia berani". Surat cinta dimasukkan lagi kedalam laci.Tapi,

Entah kenapa dasar perut Aomine terasa tergelitik memikirkannya. Perasaan ini, sama seperti pertama kali dia tanding basket. Berbaris menatap tim lawan. Mengkira-kira seberapa kuat lawannya. Apakah ia akan kalah atau menang. Takut dan tentu khawatir. Tapi menyenangkan. Aomine tak bisa dihentikan sejak saat itu.

.

Malam ini, Aomine tidur dengan macam-macam perasaan mengganjal hati.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hai!". Sapa Aomine santai. Blazer sekolah menggatung dibahu kokohnya. Badannya yang besar berdiri memenuhi jalan.

.

" A-Aomine-kun?".

Hinata yang disapa buru-buru membanting pintu kelas. Sebelum muka merahnya terlihat oleh Aomine. Teman-temannya sampai heran, memilih mengintip dati jendela siapa yang ada di depan pintu kelas mereka.

.

"Hooo... Aomine toh, cie ..kenapa pintunya ditutup begitu?". Anak laki-laki menggoda Hinata. Hinata kabur kebangkunya. Malu total, ia tutupi wajahnya dengan kedua lengan.

.

"Ah..manisnya. Suruh Aomine masuk yuk!".

.

" hahaha..".

.

Hinata makin menciut. Lewat isyarat, ia menuyuruh teman-teman untuk tidak membuka pintu kelas. Pakai wajah semelas mungkin. Ah. Teman-temannya jadi tak tega. Tapi pintu justru terbuka dari luar. Sosok besar Aomine melangkah masuk dengan gaya ogah-oghan. Anak lelaki yang kalah tinggi dibuat mati gaya ,segera menyingkir. Anak perempuan buru-buru lihat layar ponsel masing-masing untuk merapihkan penampilan. Kira mereka Aomine bakal melirik? Tidak. Dia kesini hanya untuk Hinata.

.

"Yo!". Sapa Aomine. Melangkah menuju Hinata yang tergugu. Senyum canggung Hinata dikeluarkan.

.

"Aomine-kun". Balas Hinata kecil sambil lirik kanan-kiri. Teman-temannya sudah bisik-bisik sambil tersenyum tak jelas. Bahagia sekali lihat Hinata kesulitan begini.

.

Aomine tak enak juga sebetulnya. Dia sih biasa saja, malah cenderung senang. Tapi Hinata pasti malu sekali. Sempat melamun sebentar, Aomine membayangkan kalau setelah ini Hinata pasti bakal marah karena sudah dibuat malu, lalu akhirnya tidak mau bertemu dengan Aomine lagi.

.

Lamunan buyar saat Aomine tersandung kaki meja. Untung tak sampai jatuh. Tapi menimbulkan bunyi derit berisik. "Aduh". Ditempatnya, Hinata tertawa kecil.

.

"aa..Aomine rupanya bisa salah tingkah juga". Rumpi gadis dipojokan.

.

Aomine tutup telinga. Fokusnya cuma tertuju pada Hinata sekarang. Berdeham sekali ,lalu kian mendekat. Aomine duduk dibangku kosong tepat didepan Hinata. Setelah itu Aomine sang lelaki jantan kehilangan kata-katanya.

.

Benar-benar kehilangan kata-katanya. Dia sampai melotot tak percaya menatap lantai keramik. Entah lupa atau bagaimana. Yang bisa dilakukan cuma bergumam, hem..hem. Giliran Hinata yang jadi bingung.

.

" Aomine-kun, ada apa?".

.

Tersentak. Aomine mengangkat kepala. Menatap wajah Hinata. "Astaga". Lirihnya refleks. Bebarengan dengan otot-ototnya yang melemas. Perasaan ini lagi, dasar perutnya tergelitik seperti tadi malam. Efeknya jadi lebih dahsyat, gas panas entah apa itu naik kerongga dada Aomine, kian naik lagi memenuhi kepala, memaksanya menarik otot bibir. Aomine berpaling dengan cepat.

.

"Ehem..". Berdeham sekali lagi.

.

Gila, Aomine tak menyangka kalau Hinata benar-benar secantik ini. Kulitnya yang putih, rambut hitam kebiruan, warna mata yang unik, dan rona pink diwajah. Aomine gemetar.Mungkin bicara soal suratnya bisa ditunda. Yang lebih penting, ia harus mengistrahatkan jantungnya dulu. Sial. Aomine jadi pengecut begini.

.

Aomine bangkit. Berakata pelan-pelan pada Hinata untuk tidak pulang dulu nanti. Aomine akan menemuinya lagi. Hinata cuma mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Aomine pun bergegas pergi. Didekat pintu, Aomine tersandung lagi. Teman-teman sekalas Hinata tertawa kompak. Ace tim basket Touou sangat konyol saat salah tingkah.

.

Dikoridor, Aomine menggigit kepalan tangannya gemas. Sudah kehilangan kata-kata, tersandung, kehilangan kharisma , dan jadi bahan tertawaan. Pokoknya pulang sekolah tak boleh gagal, kalau sampai gagal , benar-benar pengecut. Ikrar Aomine dalam hati.

.

.

.

 **tbc**

.

a/n : wadooo sorry lama update. *kebiasaan heheh

makasih buat yang udah review, baca dan favorit atau follow ff ini hehhe

maap kalo garing, sampe chap dua ini belum greget perjuangan Hinatanya


End file.
